Animorphs-The Awakening
by Olac
Summary: A story I wrote a while with a friend I may continue it later-Please Review


The Awakening  
  
Prologue  
  
I, Elfangore-Siranial-Shamtul, having transmitted all my thoughts anemories to be sent through space to my people, now end my life. My hiraelest is done. I go in peace to my death. And I leave as my last legacy ingle word for all the free peoples of the galaxy. Hope...  
  
And then the only thing I saw and felt were the jaws of Visser Three'onstrous morph tighten around me more, more and more... Then I felt monscious mind leave me then for a long time I was surrounded in a deep,  
white mist....  
  
Chapter One  
  
WE MEET AGAIN WAR-PRINCE ELFANGORE-SIRANIAL-SHAMTUL.  
  
"What?" Where was I?, I felt something, something familiar, oddly familiand then I saw it. The time line flowing behind me and I saw the being thaad spoken to me What am I doing here, What game are you playing now  
Ellimist?!I said.  
  
YOU'RE FATE IS HAS NOT BEEN COMPLETED. YOU HAVE YET TO GUIDE YOU'RE BROTHER  
AND YOU'RE SON, TOBIAS IN LIFE.  
  
You drag me out of my life as a human to do my "duty," And just when I  
was about to die an honorable death and you save me from it? What happeneo not interfering in other species affairs! I shouted.  
  
NOBODY SAVED YOU ELFANGORE. YOU DIED THAT FATEFULL NIGHT. The grief hit mn a wave, Me! Dead!?  
  
And how do you expect me to help my son, Tobias and my brother?!I asked.  
  
YOU SHALL BE LIKE ME PRINCE ELFANGORE-SIRANIAL-SHAMTUL, YOU SHALL BE LIKE  
ME...  
  
Then a blinding explosion and then I felt like I was morphing only insteaf my innards changing they simply disappeared I felt my body turn into ellow light.  
  
NOW GO, ELFANGORE, DO YOUR DUTY.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Right then, I zoomed through a timeline and went into something, sometime,  
that I didn't know. "Where am I?" I thought. Right then I saw a humasking me a question, but I was too dazed to answer. I thought to myself:  
What form was I in? Was I in Andalite form? I tried to focus my stalk eyento myself, but for some odd reason I couldn't. Again, probably anotheuman (a female, probably) was asking me something, and this time I coulear. It sounded like, "What's up with you?" I focused my main eyes on mody, and this time I could see something. I was staring at a body thaooked fit for a human boy. A very familiar human boy."A mirror, a mirror!"  
I screamed with all my might. The voice was not mine, but it was stilamiliar. "Get him a mirror, he's gonna die or something!" the femalcreamed. Another male gave me a mirror he found inside a barn that seemeo house a lot of animals. What I saw in the mirror I could not believe. Ias the face of my son, Tobias.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The body in the mirror began to change, to mutate, first into some kind oird then into my Andalite self and then everything went black. I woke umong humans in some kind of building and almost immediately I fell over.  
Obviously this was going to take some getting used to, I slowly got up anegan walking and walked toward the counter and asked "What is my presenocation?" The man turned around and just stared and began saying or rathecreaming "Vi, Viss, Vis, Visser One!" Immediately three, four, five peoplurned around and reached for there guns no, no, no they were Dracons  
Beams! Tseeewww! Tseeewww! What me? Visser One? Sadly this wasn't throblem at the present, the five humans were now six and they were on me! I  
flew up the stairs with Dracon Beams at my heels, wait! the Dracon Beamad melted the stairs behind me! They would have to take the elevator up.  
This gave me a little edge on the Human-Controllers, I continued running uhe stairs when I found a hallway and looked for an empty office when I  
opened one of the offices to see if it was empty and yes! It was empty! I  
stepped in and closed the door behind me, it was a fairly normal officomputer, printer, scanner and a desk I sat down at the desk and suddenloticed that this office wasn't as normal as I thought...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
What I thought was a scanner and a printer really was a portable Yeerk  
Pool. I could not believe it! I could tell because I saw disgusting Yeeremains, and it also looked evil enough to be an object invented by the  
Yeerks. I immediately threw it out of the window. I looked around the rooo see if there were any objects around that I could use, before the human-  
Controllers would catch up to me. I found absolutely nothing! The onlolution was to morph to human and disguise myself. Unfortunately, I founhat I could not morph, after concentrating very hard. Then, all of udden, the human-Controller's entered the room. But then everything wenlack, and I entered the Ellimist's mind game again.  
  
  
Chapter 5 


End file.
